I Wouldn't Mind
by Karvost
Summary: "Even if I'm like... this?" She shrugged the stump of her former arm, yet got cut off as Blake crushed her in a hug. Suddenly, everything gets warmer. Overwhelming her like a huge wave. Blake's form shook, and she could guess the raven-haired girl is crying. It's true. She sobbed, "I wouldn't mind it at all, Yang." Bumblebee AU One-Shot.


I Wouldn't Mind

* * *

 _Merrily we fall out of line, out of line..._

Dull yellow waterfall of the usually vibrant gold locks covered half her face like a broken mask. She couldn't recall the last time she took care or even paid attention to them. It wasn't normal back then, but as the time passed, she eventually grew accustomed to it. This is what her life has become.

 _I'd fall anywhere with you, I'm by your side..._

The Rotterdam intercity station was crowded as usual; tourists arriving and ready to explore the city while the locals were doing their daily traveling routine. She didn't pay attention to them, even though, her lilac eyes occasionally scanned the crowd for a particular someone. That someone she wasn't sure should avoid or look for upon arriving here this dusk. Someone who'd look her straight in the eyes no matter what.

 _Swinging in the rain, humming melodies..._

She's a head-turner. It's a title she held for years. But now, it's for a different reason. Everyone who passed her would take a second look, perplexed of what they missed. Then, they'd stare at her with a mix of awe, disbelief, and pity. Such a perfect figure, yet not perfect. Yang knew what they're staring at. Either her noticeable chest or her arm... or the lack of it.

 _We're not going anywhere until we freeze~_

She promised at first. But through nights of thinking about valiant efforts that **someone** put for her, she snapped. She couldn't take it anymore. She refused to be a burden. So, after leaving a message to her sister, she took all she needs; a small backpack containing her identities, her camera, clothes, and disappeared into the cold night. That was three years ago.

 _I'm not afraid, anymore, I'm not afraid..._

Three years that's full of agony she endured by herself, yet set her free from the images of **her** having to take care of her. Yang could live with that, despite knowing that **she** wouldn't accept her leaving. Not in years. But the blonde would rather be alone, denying comfort. She didn't enjoy it. She loves **her**. And sometimes to love, you have to let go. It's painful, but it's reality.

 _Forever is a long time... but I, wouldn't mind spending it by your side._

But I would; Yang gritted her teeth. Curse this song. It's mocking her like an annoying lullaby, reminding her that there are other possibilities she hadn't think of. She had, though. At least, she hoped she'd thought every option. However, it's easier to tell herself that there is none rather than clinging to a seemingly false hope. One that could shatter her beyond repair.

 _Carefully we're placed for our destiny._

This is her destiny. Not theirs. **She** deserves someone better than a Yang with her handicap. It's a necessary sacrifice on her side. But again, Yang knew **she'd** disagree. **She's** the only someone who'd strongly disagree and argue with valid reasons against her when it's true.

 _You came and you took this heart and set it free. Every word you write or sing is so warm to me, so warm to me._

The first month of leaving was the hardest one. And it didn't get better from there. Yang had questioned her sanity; is it better to reject comfort or just live like a parasite? However, she justified the former as the only valid choice. Their life together was already hard despite them working together for it. Imagine if **she** has to sustain them both, _alone_.

 _I'm torn, I'm torn, to be, right where you are._

 _Yes, I'm torn_ ; Yang admitted to herself. She loves **her**. So much. They've been together for years, having an unbreakable bond until that happened. She didn't want to leave, nor she ever wished it has to be like this. But she also doesn't want **her** to suffer. That **girl**... is too precious for her. _Or so, I thought_ ; a little voice chided.

 _I'm not afraid, anymore, I'm not afraid..._

 _Does leaving someone you deemed precious makes her actually 'precious' to you?_ The voice, who belonged to herself, mocked cynically. Yang slowly shook her head. Not trying to agree, but she's tired of having the same argument with herself over and over again. Yet, it wouldn't stop. _Does hurting her means caring about her?_

 _Forever is a long time... but I, wouldn't mind spending it by your side._

Yang covered her face to hide the tears and sniffled silently, accepting defeat. Here she is, home. Yet, it feels like a nowhere she's ever ventured, now. She's a stranger in a home she used to belong. A home where they belonged. Maybe, it never has been her home. Maybe... maybe, it's just a place where they coincidentally met before parting ways. It was then, she noticed. Someone has been standing in front of her the whole time. Yang looked up.

 _Tell me, every day, I get to wake up that... smile. I wouldn't mind it, at all. I wouldn't mind it at all..._

Was she imagining it? Were her eyes playing tricks on her? Was the person in front of her even exist? Questions spurting like a fountain of water, coming so fast and repeating in her head. Pounding her emotionally cramped brain. Yang stood up. Wavy black hair, dark as night, with a ribbon bow of same color sitting on it. Amber eyes with dark circles of bags barely hidden underneath the makeup, yet still shining like gold. But it was her lips, thin and cherry pink.

 _You so know me. Pinch me, gently. I can hardly... breathe~_

Lilac eyes blinked. Of course, she should've expected her to be here. But she didn't expect her to be close around here, or this soon, or with a very happy(and relieved?) smile on her face. She wasn't ready to meet her. Not like this. Yang suddenly felt asthmatic. Contrary to the angel in front of her, who looked very, very... anticipating her arrival.

 _Forever is a long, long time. But I, wouldn't mind spending it by your side._

"How did you know?" her voice wasn't steady. Yang swore the whole world was spinning. Dizzy. Nauseous. She wanted to dry vomit.

 **She** answered shortly, "Ruby."

Her sister. Of course, it'd be her. That's not her focus. It was **her** voice. Still the same like years ago. The last time **she** comforted a crying Yang and telling everything is going to be alright.

"Blake? You're not..." Yang wasn't sure to continue.

"Angry?" **she** offered.

Mutely, the blonde nodded. She's been expecting a barrage of words or furious yells. Not this.

"I'm so angry at you that I can't even express how mad I am. It's been three years, Yang." Amber eyes narrowed at the slightest; a warning of a storming rage hidden behind them. And the owner sighed. "But now, you're here. You're back. What's the point to be angry, anymore?"

Yang stared at **her** with glassy eyes. She couldn't believe it. She wanted to know the reasons. "Why?"

"You."

It's just one word. One. Yet, it explains everything.

 _Tell me, every day, I get to wake up that... smile. I wouldn't mind it, at all._

"Even if I'm like... this?" She shrugged the stump of her former arm, yet got cut off as Blake crushed her in a hug. Suddenly, everything gets warmer. Overwhelming her like a huge wave.

Blake's form shook, and she could guess the raven-haired girl is crying. It's true. She sobbed, "I wouldn't mind it at all, Yang."

 _I wouldn't mind it at all..._

"I'm so sorry, Blake," Yang said with a downcast glance, after they broke away from the embrace.

The amber-eyed girl gave her a sinister smirk. "Oh, you'll be sorry later."

 _Click!_

"Huh?" Yang thought it was a joke. She stared at their linked wrists. "A handcuffs? How did you even get one?"

Blake smiled, her eyes betraying her excitement, shining playfully. "You'd be surprised of what I got for you in the store. You will never escape me from now on while I punish you."

The blonde replied breathlessly, "Damn... can't wait."

~-x-~

 **A/N:** _Okay, finally I got an idea for Bumblebee. Here it is._

 _I wrote this because a particular *cough* Bumblebee writer *cough* said her writings are better than me. So, challenge accepted. I wrote this. And I will make you fail to cry tears of blood thanks to the surprise ending. Huahahahaha!_

The song I used from this fic, coincidentally was given by She-Who-Challenged-Me. It's a very beautiful song and I recommend looking it up, the song name is the same as this fic's title. Special thanks for *cough* **Clementine** *cough* who gave it to me.

 _Originally, I planned to give the ending as a bonus, but it turned out better inserted into the main story, so there it goes. c;_

 _In case you noticed, I put several of my stories into hiatus and I haven't even updated A &C, it's because this month I'm busy with many activities, namely Ramadan stuff. I will continue writing later in coming weeks, though._

 **~ Karvost**


End file.
